Bulma
Bulma Briefs is one of the four main protagonists of series. Personality Bulma is depicted in the series as a helpful person, who leads the team to most of their destinations. She is the result of much of the comical tension within the series, such as when she argues with Vegeta, or when she was attacked by Black Arms. She also creates the items which help the team the most such as the upgraded Dragon Radar, and the Nautilus. She constantly gets into arguements with Vegeta, but does value his input. Such as when she showed him her energy barrier, and said "I thought you`d like it." Bulma also shows a tendency to worry, such as when she was thinking about her son. Abilities Although Bulma doesn`t have any physical abilities, she does have a high IQ. She can create great mechanical wonders by herself that would take others years. One such invention is the Nautilus. She also shows the ability to understand Dr. Robotnik`s machinery such as when she pilots his Egg Cart, and when she builds a barrier into it. Although not an ability, Bulma can make Vegeta do certain things, such as team up with Rouge. List of Items Created Like in the mainstream series, Bulma can create many items which can help people. Nautilus- The basis of operations of the series. It is acting like a home for our heroes. Dragon Radar- Upgraded to find Chaos Emeralds as well as Dragon Balls. Barrier- Built into Dr. Robotnik`s Egg Cart. It`s strong enough to deflect Goku`s Kamehameha. Saiyan Gun- A gun created to keep Vegeta in check, it has the ability to paralize thoughs with Saiyan blood, such as Vegeta, Black Arms aliens, Shadow, and Neo Doom. Egg Car- A red vehicle Bulma created based off the Egg Cart. Feelings Toward Other Characters 'Vegeta' Vegeta is Bulma`s husband, although they don`t act it. They constantly argue over little things, making most things hard to accomplish. That being said though, Bulma normally wins most of the arguements. She does wish to impress Vegeta, notably by when she built the barrier on the Egg Cart. 'Shadow' At first, Bulma didn`t think much of Shadow. She just saw him as a fighter who acted extremely strange. This thought increased when Rouge said he "like that most of the time". When she tried talking to him on the Nautilus, he brushed he off coldly, this made Bulma see him a rude person. This thought changed later in the episode, and she now sees Shadow as a respectable person. 'Rouge' Bulma acts very friendly toward Rouge, and seems to be the only person she can talk to. Normally, they are seen gossiping on the ship about numerous things. Rouge maybe closest to Bulma in terms of friendship. They normally agree on things, and Bulma seems to be fairly confident in Rouge skills. Trivia *Bulma`s sprites are in the from Dragon Ball Advance, because of this, she is much younger than she is suppose to be. *Rouge made a reference to this in the third episode, when she thought her age would be 20.